


Sharing Is Caring

by Jellyfiggles



Category: DreamTeam RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward First Times, Banter, Clothed Sex, Developing Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Light BDSM, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: In which Dream and George share a fleshlight and learn a few new things about each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 819





	Sharing Is Caring

“Dream this is so weird, I can’t-” George breaks off into embarrassed giggles, twisting so he can’t see his friend in front of him. But he can still hear him fiddling with the clear silicone toy and the bottle of lubricant and he bites his lip, face absolutely burning. 

How did they even get to this point? They’d been looking up weird shit online of course, in that tired-from-gaming-but-not-motivated-enough-to-do-anything-productive kind of way. And so they’d started with weird Youtube videos and gravitated onto ‘weird’ top 10 articles and well, sex toys had come up. Which had led to George to declare sex toys weirded him out and that no one normal owned sex toys. 

Which had prompted a defensive but flustered confession from Dream that he did in fact own one. And well, George had wanted to see, because he couldn’t help that he was curious.

Which ultimately led them here. George swallowed, eyes focused on a small tear in the off-white wallpaper. It doesn’t distract him from the breathy laugh Dream gives at the sound the tube of lubricant makes when squeezed. He giggles a little himself, the nervousness evident in it’s almost strangled quality. Dream’s hand gingerly patted his hip, just below the hem of his shirt, “Dream!” George backs up against the wall a little, whipping his head around in shock.

Dream’s face was flushed, his mouth quirked up in an embarrassed half-grin. “I was just going to say this might be a little easier if you lay down?” At least he had the decency to look flustered. He still had his customary green hoodie on, but his lower half was just as bare as George’s was. George let out a tiny involuntary noise of embarrassment as he wrenched his gaze back up, pretending he hadn’t just been taking in his friend’s thighs, the hairs there fine and lighter than that of his head. 

“It’s fine, I can just… hold onto the wall or something.” George swallowed again, not really wanting to admit that the idea of his friend pressing him down into his bed and staring into his eyes as they… well it was making his cock twitch with interest and butterflies flit around in his stomach. He looked down at his side, to where his hand was gripping the bed sheet. Oh this was weird, they’d practically hurled themselves over the line appropriate for friends. He was about to say as much when Dream speaks again, his voice very quiet and almost a mumble.

“Can I touch you George? I need to…” he trailed off and George shivered, not daring to look at him. “I need to...” an audible hard swallow, “hold them together, to get us both in?” There’s an obscene wet sound and George assumes Dream is pushing lube into the fleshlight with his fingers and he shivers harder.

“Ye-ah,” his voice cracks on the word and he tries to dissipate the tension with a giggle, but that comes out a little strained too. “Heh, yes you can touch my dick Dream.” He watches as Dream’s mouth falls open just a little in surprise and how he almost drops the toy in his hand at his words. And it would be comical, it _should_ be comical, how his friend has one long finger buried in the slick ‘cunt’ of the toy to keep hold of it but… George’s cock twitches, and a tremble of anticipation runs up his spine as Dream shuffles a little closer on his knees and reaches out with his free hand-

Oh that was a squeak, a rather embarrassing one at that. Dream’s hand is ever so gentle as it wraps around the base of his cock. It feels strange, the backwards grasp and Dream’s fingers are thicker, his skin running just a tad hotter as he tilts George’s cock up, pressing the shaft against his own.

_Oh fuck_ that- George can’t look away from where they’re pressed against one another. Dream is a little bigger than him, the tip red and already dripping a little precum, and he thinks faintly that he should be jealous that Dream not only beat him in the height department, but also here too. But he’s too busy feeling breathless at the feel of him and the way Dream grips them both with one hand and the delicious feel of his hot palm.

Dream holds them both at the base and George feels himself twitch, his friend letting out a soft gasp in response before bringing the fleshlight up and tilting it so the entrance is pressing against their tips. It’s an awkward angle and they both jerk with low grunts as Dream tries to push the toy down onto them. It slips, the hole too tight and unyielding, especially from this angle and his friend curses under his breath.

There’s a brief moment where the awkwardness just builds and builds as Dream keeps trying to force both of their cocks into the fleshlight. He manages to get the tip of his own inside but this ends up with George’s cock bumping into the edge of the toy and _ouch_... that hurt a little actually. 

Dream keeps cursing, and when he grips them both a little too hard George yelps and puts his hand over his friend’s. “Hey uh, let’s try the laying down idea yeah? Budge over and let me lay down?” He manages to smile reassuringly, despite the awkwardness and he’s so glad he did when Dream’s mortified frustration melts away into an adorable expression of shy eagerness. He backs up, stepping back onto the floor awkwardly and George shifts so he can flop back onto Dream’s pillow with an exhale of breath. He’s distracted by the soft give of his friend’s pillow and the shifting so he’s comfy for a moment and then his eyes flick up to Dream and it feels like the breath has been knocked out of him.

His friend has a look in his eyes that sends a shiver down his spine. He holds his breath as Dream’s eyes roam over him hungrily, and he tries not to give into the urge to tug his shirt down or call this off. He… really wants to try this, even if he probably shouldn’t. His whole body is thrumming with anticipation and nerves and heat. “Dream...?” his voice is soft and it seems to jerk his friend out of his thoughts.

“Oh sorry, stay there yeah?” Dream grins crookedly and gingerly clambers onto the bed, the bed frame creaking as he straddles George. George swallows hard, Dream’s thighs are so hot against the outside his own and it feels… right, to be trapped under his friend. “Hey give me your hand George? I might need your help to make this work heh.” There’s a giddiness in his tone, almost relief, and George wonders if Dream was expecting him to ask to stop. He gives him his hand and his face burns as he’s directed to hold the toy, the silicone a rubber feel against his palm.

He can’t help the little moan as Dream presses forwards and takes hold of their cocks again, lining them up against the toy. “Ho-hold it steady Georgy,” Dream meets his gaze, biting his lip and George would protest the pet name, but it feels… much more sincere right at this moment and he just nods with a swallow, holding the toy as firmly as he can.

Oh-oh, George gasps as he’s suddenly overwhelmed by tightness, the hot press of Dream’s cock to his and the colder slick feel of the silicone tight around them and *oh fuck* that’s a lot. He grips the bedsheets with his free hand and his hips jerk a little and Dream’s hand presses to his stomach, holding him still. And keeps pushing them deeper until they can’t get further, too thick to get completely inside. But oh it doesn’t matter, because his friend is hot and twitching against him and it’s _perfect_.

George feels his eyes roll back a little, biting his lip with a groan, even the subtle shifts caused by Dream’s pants feel almost too much. “Please, Dream, oh God.” He can’t help the whine, he just needs his friend to move, to let him move. His wrist aches a little from holding the fleshlight in place but it’s worth it.

Dream uses his free hand to brace himself above George and gasps, “yeah, yeah okay jus’ one second, _fuck_ -” He lets go of their cocks, pressing his hand over George’s on the toy, helping keep it the right angle. “That.. that should.. work I think.” His words are already interspaced with gasps, and then he rocks his hips and they both groan at the feeling.

George jerks up, the tightness only letting his cock shift a little, against Dream’s and he’s just crying out. He’d always struggled not to get loud, in general and while jerking off, but oh this is intense. And opening his eyes to meet his friend’s panting face just makes him breathier, Dream’s eyes gazing into his, hazy from the pleasure.

Dream rocks a little faster, in sharp little thrusts that jerk them both in and out of the fleshlight. “It.. it’s never this tight you know?” he confesses hoarsely, and George realizes with another shiver he can feel Dream’s breath against his lips like an indirect kiss. “I think you ma-managed to improve my sex toy Georgy, that.. that’s not fair.” Dream gives a breathy laugh that leads into a moan.

He groans and arches up, ankles pressing to the bedsheet. “Shut up..” his voice is a needy whine and he reaches up with his free hand, gripping the front of his friend’s hoodie, “just.. _fuck me_ Dream.” 

Dream pauses a moment, taking his hand off the toy so he can push himself up just a little, still pressed tight against George’s cock. “Oh George, I didn’t hear a please?” He jerks his hips forward an inch making George jerk with a gasp. He’s flushed, hair a little damp with sweat falling in front of his eyes but there’s a half-grin on his face and a firm edge to his voice.

George swallows hard, an involuntary whimper escaping his throat before he bites his lip. Another delightful shiver of pleasure ran up his spine and maybe later he’d allow himself to ponder on why being commanded was making his cock twitch. He whined, averting his eyes for a second before puffing his cheeks and exhaling. “Come on, I need it.” When Dream grinned a little wider and cocked an eyebrow, George bit his lip again and let himself beg, “Please, _pretty please_ Dream?” 

His friend’s eyes widened a little, as though he hadn’t been expecting that response. But they took on that look of hunger from before, and he jerked forwards once more, fucking into the toy and George’s cock. “Yeah, tha-that’s good Georgy, _God_ ,” Dream moans, eyes shutting briefly as he pants.

His thighs are rocking into George’s with every thrust, their sweat-slicked stomachs pressed together. George can barely think, it feels so good, _Dream_ feels so good, firm and hot and right against him. He’s groaning and gasping and giving little whines, hand still gripping his friend’s hoodie for dear life. “Please, please, please-” he just wants, his words senseless and breathy. His cock is twitching as the pleasure builds, the tip so slick from the lubricant and their combined precum and oh God he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to forget the feel of Dream’s cock against his own. 

Dream groans loudly, shoving forwards hard and his whole body shivers, slick hotness suddenly surrounding George’s cock and dripping down to his balls. He rocks up with a whine, watching Dream’s parted mouth and his panting breaths, the twitches against his cock a delicious tease as his friend gasps his way through his orgasm. 

He gave a breathy moan and drew back, his oversensitive cock slipping from the toy. George trembled, whimpering from the sudden lack of stimulation, His wrist was cramping from holding the fleshlight and he almost dropped it before Dream slipped his hand to grip it for him. George panted, gazing up into his friend’s flushed face, Dream biting his lip and breathing heavily through his nose.

“Come on Georgy, want you to cum for me.” And then Dream is jerking the flashlight at a fast pace, the hot slick stimulating every inch of his cock. Dream smiles fondly when he cries out and arches back, gripping the bed sheets with both hands. George can’t think, all he can feel is the firm press of his friend and the perfect fast strokes to his cock, driving him mad-

He nearly screams when he cums, his vision going blurry as climax grips him. He’s overcome with the waves of heat that wash over him, his toes curling and a new burst of hot cum filling the fleshlight. And Dream keeps jerking him through it, milking him until he has to press a shaking hand over his friend’s to stop him, soft choked moans escaping his throat as he shivers all over, his cock still twitching a little.

Dream carefully, bless him, slips the toy off him and unceremoniously lets it drop over the side of the bed. And then he shakily kneels to tug his hoodie off, and if George wasn’t completely exhausted and enveloped in afterglow, he’s sure his cock would be twitching in interest. His friend is… beautiful, all sweat slicked and disheveled, a soft trail of hair from his navel to his cock. As Dream flops at his side, breaths still coming in pants, George bites his lip and tiredly looks up at the ceiling.

“Woah that was…” Dream’s voice is a low murmur and his hand slips down his side and brushes George’s, the fingers twitching as though asking permission. It’s.. shy? And that’s incredibly endearing.

George might tease him over it later, but right now he giggles breathlessly and slips his hand into his friend’s. “Wow Dream that’s kinda gay.” He looks over and grins, unsure what to do from here but knowing he had really liked that, and liked it all the more because it had been with Dream. “I really liked that..” he blushes and bites his lip, “I, really like you.”

Dream lights up like the sun, his mouth quirking up into a half grin. “Yeah? I.. damn I really like you too.” He very gently tugs George’s hand up and presses a kiss to his knuckles and George is _definitely_ going to tease the hell out of him later. He grins wider and laughs a little, letting his head rest against George’s. “I’m really glad we read that dumb article.”

  
  


Fin.


End file.
